Quiet People Have The Loudest Mind
by katyperrylove
Summary: "Je ne lâcherais rien, je t'attendrais, toujours." Brittany fait des déclarations d'amour a Santana, qui s'obstine a la repousser. Malgré tout, son amour est inconditionnel. OS Brittana.


_Un petit __**OS Brittana**__ sur les __**sentiments de Brittany vis-à-vis de Santana**__._

_Cet OS se passe dans un monde ou Brittany est au lycée avec la Latina, mais cette dernière __**ne paie pas du tout attention a elle**__, malgré toutes les __**déclarations d'amour**__ que la blonde lui fait. __**Brittana sera t-il EndGame?**_

_**Review pour me donner votre avis ? :)**_

* * *

Pourquoi m'ignores-tu ? Pourquoi durcis-tu ton regard à chaque fois que nos yeux se rencontrent, même si ce n'est que très peu souvent ? Pourquoi me bouscules-tu dans les couloirs, à chaque fois que tu passes près de moi ?

Je ne veux pas de ce contact avec toi, je veux que tu me touches, que tu me caresses, que tu me souris, pas que tu me lances des slushies a la figure. Je ne veux pas que tu me brises, chaque fois, un peu plus. Je veux arrêter de tomber amoureuse de toi un peu plus à chaque fois. Je veux arrêter mes yeux de tomber sur tes formes parfaites, sur ton ventre tonique et bien sculpté, sur tes jambes fines, sur ton visage fin et bien défini.

Mais tu m'ignores, tu me brises, tu te moques de moi, tu me rejettes, tu t'obstines. Oui, tu t'obstines tellement à me rejeter, à me pousser loin de toi, alors que tu ne te rends pas compte. Ou du moins, tu refuses de voir. Non, tu ne te rends pas compte, que je peux t'offrir tellement plus que ce que ces gars t'apportent. Je suis tellement jalouse d'eux.

Ils peuvent te faire l'amour, et moi, je ne peux pas. Je te promets que je m'appliquerais à te donner toute la douceur et l'amour que tu mérites. Je te promets que je passerais mes nuits et mes jours à te faire jouir, aussi longtemps et avec autant de passion jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne réagisse plus du tout. Je peux te donner tout ce que tu demandes. Je suis prête à tuer pour que seulement tu me regardes, à payer tellement cher pour que tu me souries.

Je fais des pieds et des mains pour que tu me remarques, je me consacre corps et âme, tous les soirs, à fantasmer sur ce que ça pourrait être, si tu le voulais bien, de m'offrir ton corps pour que nous ne faisions qu'un. Mais non, tous tes sourires, tu les leurs offres a eux, gratuitement, et ils ne les méritent en rien ! Ils ne se sont donné la peine que de naître avec cette chose entre les jambes, que moi je n'ai pas ! C'est tout !

Dis-moi, ça les rends plus attirants que moi ? Admettons que j'aurais cette chose pendouillant entre mes jambes, serais tu venu vers moi ? Aurais-tu plus facilement suivis le fil invisible qui nous relit ? Je suis sûre que c'est tellement plus facile, pour toi, de me rejeter parce que je suis une fille, alors qu'au fond de toi tu sais très bien que quelque chose de fort est entre nous. C'est tellement plus facile de nier la réalité plutôt que de se remettre en question.

Ça te fais mal, d'imaginer ne serais-ce qu'une seconde, que l'on pourrait être tellement unies, toutes les deux ?

Ça te fais mal, de me regarder dans les yeux, quand je pleure parce que tu m'humilies simplement parce que je m'assume ?

Moi, ça me fais mal. Ça me fais tellement mal que tous les soirs, quand la maison dors, je me cache dans la salle de bain pour faire sortir toute ma douleur. Cette douleur que tu crées en moi, que tu t'obstines à insuffler dans mon être à chaque fois que tu me repousses.

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce sont les gens qui s'assument qui sont punis. Ça devrait être l'inverse.

Pour toi, je suis heureuse de la situation. Pour mes amis, je ne ressens rien de plus rien de moins. Pour les autres, je ne suis que la fille stupide du lycée. J'ai cette réputation me collant à la peau de fille toujours joyeuse dans toutes les situations.

Je ne suis pas toujours joyeuse. J'ai juste appris à faire abstraction des choses, parce que sinon, tout est trop sombre. Tout est trop noir. Tout est trop_ réel_. Si seulement tu me voyais, quand je rentre chez moi, le soir, et que je pleure, encore et toujours, en n'ayant que ton visage en tête.

J'ai cette obsession de toi, je suis tellement amoureuse, je pourrais te traiter comme une princesse, ma princesse, si seulement tu daignais me voir.

Quand je trouve le courage de chanter pour toi, au Glee Club, tu te moques, tu rigoles, tu craches tout ton venin sur moi alors que je ne demande qu'à ce que tu me laisses t'aimer. Et même si j'adore te voir rire, même si j'adore avoir ton attention sur moi, même si c'est pour une mauvaise raison, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me déchirer a l'intérieur, un peu plus a chaque fois.

La nuit, je me réveille parfois d'un magnifique rêve ou l'on faisait l'amour passionnément et ou tu me serrais très fort contre toi en me disant que tu m'aimais. Je regarde ensuite autour de moi et me retourne dans mon lit, dans l'espoir de sentir ton corps sous mes mains moites. Mais jamais tu n'es là, alors, je me recouche en pleurant, sentant l'humidité brulante coulant entre mes cuisses. Parfois, je me rendors sans rien faire, ne voulant pas te donner la satisfaction que c'est à toi que je pense en me donnant du plaisir toute seule. Mais parfois, j'ai tellement mal entre les jambes, et tellement mal dans la poitrine que ma main glisse toute seule sous la couverture et glisse facilement en moi tellement j'ai envie de toi. A chaque fois, j'imagine ta main a la place de la mienne et ton corps nu brulant glisser sur le mien et à chaque fois, je suis obligé de changer les draps parce que ton image me fais tellement mouiller que quand je commence a penser a toi, tout autour de moi disparaît le temps que j'assouvisse mon besoin urgent de ton corps sur le mien.

Le matin, je ne me réveille que peu de temps après m'être endormis avec d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. Je dissimule alors toute trace de sensibilité par mon fond de teint, cachant magnifiquement bien mon état d'esprit réel. J'enfile rapidement ce masque de fille joyeuse et pars au lycée, en espérant que peut être, cette fois, tu me remarqueras.

Mais c'est toujours la même chose, et je me déteste. Je me déteste pour espérer encore. Pour te vouloir tellement fort et incessamment pendant que tu m'humilies, tu me pousses, tu te cramponnes a cette idée que seuls les garçons peuvent rendre heureux une fille.

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Regarde-moi ! Écoute-moi ! Fais quelques chose, mais ne m'ignores pas ! Je ne dis rien, je me tais, je subis, j'attends que ça se passes.

Je me déteste pour subir comme ça. Je ne vis pas ma vie, je la subis. Je subis tes changements d'humeur et tes élans de tendresse.

Si seulement tu pouvais voir à travers moi, pour entendre tout ce que je pourrais te dire.

Tu sais ce qu'on dit, et je le croirais jusqu'au bout, je continuerais à insister, a poursuivre ton cœur jusqu'à ce que tu abdiques. Je ne suis pas une harceleuse, je t'aime. Je veux juste que tu me donnes une chance parce que je sais que tu es mon âme sœur. C'est toi, ma moitié de pomme, l'autre partie de mon être, l'autre moitié de mon âme. C'est à toi que je voue un amour inconditionnel, même si tu ne fais rien pour l'entretenir, il durera toujours et jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je sais que je peux surmonter tous tes changements d'humeurs parce que je suis déjà au plus bas, et mon amour est intact. Alors, ça ne peux que mieux aller, je suppose ? Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la guerre.

J'ai subis toute ta guerre. J'implore maintenant ton amour.

Mais que faire, si après tous ces efforts, tu ne m'aimes pas ? Je ne pense pas à cette possibilité. Je suis sûre que tu m'aimes. Je n'ai jamais étais aussi sûre de rien dans ma vie. Même pas quand j'ai choisis Lord Tubbington au magasin parmi les autres chatons. Je sais que je suis stupide, tu me le rappelles tous les jours de la semaine, mais je sais que tu ne le penses pas. Tu ne le penses pas parce que je vois clair en toi.

Tu ne le penses pas parce que malgré tout, le peu de fois ou tu me regardes dans les yeux, tu ne peux pas réprimer cette lueur d'amour que tu peines à cacher. Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est dur d'admettre qu'on est amoureux.

Je ne t'en veux pas, parce que même si ce n'est pas vraiment explicite, tu me gardes toujours une place a côté de toi, au Glee Club, en grognant sur tous ceux qui veulent s'asseoir et en feignant de ne plus t'intéresser a cette place quand c'est moi qui arrive.

Je ne t'en veux pas parce que d'une façon plus simple, tu es mon tout et je suis ton rien, et Rachel n'arrête pas de me répéter que je suis le Ying a ton Yang et inversement.

Que nous sommes complémentaires, parce que les opposés s'attirent, comme des aimants.

Tu es le Sud et je suis le Nord. Ou tu es le Nord et je suis le Sud, comme tu veux, je serais tout ce que tu veux que je sois, de toute façon.

Si tu préférés dire Santana et Brittany, ou Brittany et Santana.

Si tu préfères être le feu ou l'eau.

Si tu préfères être la terre ou le ciel.

Si tu préfères être le piano ou le pianiste.

Si tu préfères être le chanteur ou le danseur.

Je te vois rougir quand je t'avoue mes sentiments, et même si tu me rejettes, ça me réchauffe quand même le cœur de savoir que tu ne m'es pas insensible.

C'est important, parce que même si je ne dis rien, je te promets que je ne lâcherais rien, jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête. Je ne lâcherais rien, je t'attendrais, toujours. Et je te promets sur ma vie, parce que je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre, qu'il y aura un _nous_, plus tard. Et ce _nous_ durera pour toujours, et traversera les frontières de la vie et du réel.

Je te promets que je t'aimerais aussi fort que mon corps et que mon esprit me le permettra.

Parce que **les personnes les plus silencieuses ont les esprits les plus bruyants**.


End file.
